book_of_mages_the_dark_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items Mana Orb *Effect: Increase Mana by 3 points. *How to Obtain: Accept from Burning Hill/Great Sea White Robe who visits before the Young Mage Contest. After the Young Mage Contest, refuse to hand it back to them. Power Orb *Effect: Increase Basic Power by 1 point. *How to Obtain: Win the Young Mage Contest. Mana Stone *Effect: Increase Mana by 5 points. *How to Obtain: After deciding on a side of the war to support, go to Great Sea, Explore Dark Alley. Choose to either let Waterrip die, or help Waterrip and accept it instead of skillpoints. High Mage's Staff *Effect: Increase Basic Power, Life ''and ''Mana by 1 point. *How to Obtain: Join either White or Black Robes, finish Hawklight mission. Life Stone *Effect: Increase Life by 5 points. Book of White Magic *Effect: Increase Number of Defending Bolts by 1. *How to Obtain: Become a White Mage, defeat both Black Robes you encounter on the Waveharp rescue mission. Blood Stone *Effect: Increase Life ''by 5 points. *How to Obtain: Become a Black Robe, kill the 3 mages trying to save Waveharp. White Mage Talisman *Effect: Increase ''Basic Power,Life and Mana ''by 2 points. *How to Obtain: Be elected as the White Mage. Assassins' Ring *Effect: Increase ''Mana ''and ''Life by 2 points. *How to Obtain: After the Young Mage Contest, refuse to learn from Dark Wood/Poison Water Black Robe who tries to kill you before the Young Mage Contest, go to Dark Wood/Poison Water, Explore Main City, defeat them, spare their life. Damaging Orb *Effect: Increase Basic Power by 1 point. *How to Obtain: After White/Black Robe recruitment, Go to Burning Hill, Explore Dark Alley, protect Arroway of Great Sea from Flaretwist of Burning Hill. Blood Ring *Effect: Increase Life ''by 4 points. *How to Obtain: Go to Poison Water, Explore Main City, do Iceshade and Greentwist event, Explore Main City again, defeat the drunken mage Bolttrack. Great Sea Orb *Effect: Increase Number of Defending Bolts by 1. *How to Obtain: After Town Crier announces White/Black Robes are expanding, go to Dark Wood, Explore Wilderness, side with Witchthorn of Dark Wood at first and kill Windsailor of Great Sea, then turn on Witchthorn and kill Witchthorn. Chaos Desert Orb *Effect: Increase Number of Attacking Bolts by 1. *How to Obtain: After finding Sandtracker at Chaos Desert and after Town Crier announces wars between White/Black Robes, go to Dark Wood, Explore Wilderness, find Sandtracker again, accept instead of stopping Sandtracker. Bloodfreeze Earring *Effect: Increase ''Basic Power, Life ''by 1 point. *How to Obtain: Stay a Neutral Mage. After Town Crier announces wars between White/Black Robes, Go to Ice Land, Explore, defeat or help the 3 mages that killed Bloodfreeze. Talisman of Mercenary *Effect: Increase ''Mana ''and ''Life by 3 points. *How to Obtain: Stay a Neutral Mage, do Bloodfreeze event, go to Dark Wood, Explore Dark Alley, defeat Waveslash when offered by Bonenail. Ring of All Rings *Effect: Increase Special Points gained each turn of Combat by 5. *How to Obtain: Defeat Battlebeard of Chaos Desert and rank #1 in Book of Mages. Life Orb *Effect: Increase ''Life '' by 3 points. *How to Obtain: Join the White Robes, deliver antidotes to Watervine. Trivia *Bloodfreeze Earring belonged to Bloodfreeze an Ice Land mage and brother to Chainfreeze Category:General